User blog:Valhern/Hunter x Hunter 342 Discussion
Hunter x Hunter 342: Ordinance NOTE: There may be some errors in my writing as the translations aren't pretty accurate and some are hard to figure out what they actually mean. First-off, Beyond is shown in a cellar with Cheadle, and the rest of the Zodiacs watching. Beyond intends to send a message to the V5, saying that he will be freed eventually, and that everyone would follow him to the Dark Continent. In the meantime, Cheadle seems startled by the resemblance between Beyond and the former Chairman, as she wonders about his true intentions, either way, they're the ones that are under threat. Immediatly, there is a scenario change, and we get into this sort of secret meeting between the V5 representatives, and the glasses dude who was introduced last chapter. Some facts about the Dark Continent are revealed: *The Dark Continent is a humongous land with a sponge-like form that surrounds the whole actual world, meaning, the two "Worlds" are separated by the oceans. *149 voyages to the Dark Continent have been recorded, only 5 of them were sucessful, with 28 survivors, however, the only one who is still alive from all of those is Beyond Netero. These five sucessful voyages were not strictly official, and wasn't watched by the 'Guides', some sort of beastly race that help the humans to contact the Dark Continent, therefore, there is no officially recorded sucess. *Among those who survived, all of them had great physique condition, but only three of them were able to go back at their normal lives. Meaning, a 0.04% rate of success. After some political stuff, the conclusion of the glasses guy is to invite Kakin to the V5, and the Hunter Association would have to first capture Beyond and then they'd be considered in the negotiations. Back to Beyond and the Zodiacs, the high risks and high benefits Beyond spoke of before are now explained: In return for having Beyond prisoner, the Hunter Association will then have a free ticket to the Dark Continent... The actual ring where the duel will be held. Beyond directly challenges the Hunters to fight him off in the New World, and Cheadle proudly accepts. However, the Association is at disadvantage, they have to watch over Beyond so he doesn't screw everything up, and they also have to repel his comrades, AND also trying to figure out the truth behind the Five Calamities. Meanwhile, glasses guy and his superior are talking about not really important stuff, in Kakin, they show a big-ass whale like ship, and that it is planned the King will make more of them so millions of people can go to the Dark Continent in five years. In TV, they are showing the Dark Continent as a place of dreamy adventures. At the same time, Ging Freecss shows up in front of Beyond's Crew with his non-chalant attitude, saying that he wants to join in... To stop Pariston Hill. Ging says that he wants five thousand Chimera (!) to be sent. Pariston states that Ging wants to keep him company in this game, but Ging is not taking that crap, he is going to make Pariston give up all by himself, and his smile shows he is pretty confident in this. Category:Blog posts